Guilt and Punishment
by ChaoRinshen
Summary: A very dark story about Azula punishing Mai and Ty Lee for the Boiling Rock incident. Warning: rape, fem-slash/yuri, spoilers. Rated M


Three girls, all guilty of betreyal, all punished...

Mai stars past Azula, never making eye contact, ignoring the other girl's probing hand. She didn't make a sound, that's what Azula wanted. She stiffened when Azula bit her neck. A momentary weakness, one she would suffer for. Azula was an expert at preying on the weak and took Mai's reaction as a sign that she was getting to her. So she bit her again. And again. But Mai didn't move this time. She was good at learning from her mistakes; that's how she had survived in Azula's company for so long.

She took everything the Fire Nation princess threw at her: bites, punches, kisses. She understood that this was her punishment for what happened at the Boiling Rock, but that didn't mean she had to accept it. 'Stay calm, show no emotions' she thought to herself. But she was weakened by several days spent in prison and didn't have the composure she normally would have. She let only the slightest whimper go, but the Princess's keen ears picked it up. So the punishment worsened. Yes, Mai was being punished. Punished for betreyal. Who did she betrey? She betreyed Ty Lee. She put her into a dangerous situation. Now she was being punished for it.

...

Ty Lee curled into a ball as she listened to the sounds Azula was making in the other room. Harsh, lustfull, hungry sounds. The pain in her chest was impossible to describe. She felt a combination of feer, guilt and even envy. She feered what Azula would do to her when she was done with Mai. She felt guilty, because she knew that Azula was punishing Mai in this way to hurt **her**. And she felt envious because Azula should only have been that lustfull toward her. This envy made her feel even more guilty for Mai's sake. Azula knew how Ty Lee would feel and had decided on a way to hurt both Ty Lee and Mai at the same time.

So this was Ty Lee's punishment: to lay here and listen to the girl she loved raping her best friend, and also to deal with her own conflicting feelings. Ty Lee wished she could take Mai's place. At least that would be something familiar. Not like this lonely, self-hate. Azula was the best when it came to causing pain, a true pro. Ty Lee pulled her pillow over her ears when she heard Mai moan. Yes, Ty Lee was being punished. Punished for betreyal. But who did she betrey? She betreyed Mai, by giving Azula another reason to hurt her. Now she was being punished for it.

...

Azula heard the small squeak from Mai and latched onto it. She would drain as much suffering from her former friend as she could and, at the same time, hurt Ty Lee. Ty Lee, who's betreyal had twisted Azula like nothing but the rejection of her mother ever had. No one hurt her! It wasn't possible! There could be no exceptions!! So she did vile, evil things to Mai and tricked herself into believing that she took pleasure from them. And she would do them again the next night, and the next. Untill Ty Lee came begging to her for forgiveness. She would forgive her, because Ty Lee would realize who she really belonged to.

Azula was a master at hurting anyone, even herself. She cherrished the pain oozing through every ounce of her flesh, supposing that it might be a reflection of Mai's. She pushed herself harder and harder, taking in the pain with a smile. With every bite or punch or kiss, she took a step further toward the darkness of her own soul. The abyss that would eventually swallow her up. The final punishment. One worse than death. But she blinded herself to it, thinking only about the husrt she had suffered because of Ty Lee's betreyal. She would make her pay for it! So she ravaged Mai. Yes, Azula was being punished. Punished for betreyal. But who did she betrey? She betreyed herself. She had opened her heart to suffering the first time she had taken Ty Lee into her arms. When she had let herself enjoy the most devestating emotion: hope. Now she was being punished for it.

Three girls, all guilty of betreyal, all punished...

Hope had died.

_Sorry for that being so dark, it was more angsty than I'd intended it to be. But, I just couldn't make it work if it was any lighter. It would have been wrong. Please R&R!_


End file.
